An on-die voltage regulator may regulate and supply voltage to a computer system in the range of, for example, 1.05 volts to 1.5 volts. In particular, an on-die voltage regulator may supply two kinds of power: active power and suspend power. The on-die voltage regulator may supply active power during an active mode in which a computing device is performing operations such as, for example, state S0 of version 2.0 of the ACPI (Advance Configuration and Power Interface) specification. Further the on-die voltage regulator may supply suspend power during a suspend mode such as, for example, states S3, S4, S5 of version 2.0 of the ACPI specification and/or a sleep mode in which power usage of the computing device may be reduced in comparison to the active mode. In response to the on-die voltage regulator transitioning between the active mode and the suspend mode, a voltage droop in the supplied voltage may occur and may adversely effect components that operate based upon the voltage supplied by the on-die voltage regulator.